Data for all SPOTRIAS projects has been managed for the previous five years, and will continue to be managed in the renewal period within a single integrated Columbia SPOTRIAS database designed and maintained under the oversight of BDM core leader Dr. Howard Andrews. Dr. Andrews is also director of the Data Coordinating Center (DCC) at the Columbia Mailman School of Public Health (MSPH), which is affiliated with the MSPH Biostatistics Department and which also serves the New York State Psychiatric Institute (NYSPl), a Columbia affiliate. The SPOTRIAS database resides on a physically and electronically secure server cluster maintained by the IT staff of NYSPl. Mr. Greg Neils, the Core B database manager, in consultation with Dr. Andrews and SPOTRIAS investigators and coordinators, and with the assistance of the Core B programmer, Mr. David Merie, designed and implemented the Columbia SPOTRIAS integrated SPOTRIAS database and the key functionalities that have been incorporated into the database over the past five years. Senior statisticians with primary appointments in the MSPH Biostatistics Department, Dr. Myunghee Paik and Dr. Ken Cheung, have traditionally overseen statistical consultation and data analysis for Clinical Trials in the Department of Neurology, have provided leadership for the SPOTRIAS statistical component for the past five years, and will continue to do so in the proposed renewal period. Dr. Eric Zarahn, Associate Research Scientist at the Neurological Institute, is an expert in neuroimaging data analysis, including Statistical Parametric Mapping and Dynamic Causal Modeling. Dr. Paik will provide overall leadership of the Statistics Component, statistical design consultation to DESERVE (Project 3, Discharge Educational Strategies in Stroke to Encourage Reduction of Vascular Events), and will oversee the work of the data analyst, Margaret Doyle, who conducts the analyses for Projects 1 and 2. Dr. Cheung is the senior statistician for NeuSTART (Project 1, Neuroprotection with Statin Therapy for Acute Recovery Trial), and Dr. Zarahn is senior statistician for Project 2, Recovery after Acute Stroke: a Multi-modal Investigation.